Cinco pueden jugar el mismo juego
by July-duendecillo
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha: ateo por elección, amante de dolor ajeno y observador nato, jamás esperó encontrarse semejante cuadro frente a sus narices. Un interesante quinteto (o sexteto en un futuro) que era representado por sus autonombrados amigos; las primas Hyuga, los gemelos Namizake y Sakura Haruno.


_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, hago esta fic sin fines de lucro._

* * *

**Cinco pueden jugar el mismo juego**

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

**.**

**S**asuke Uchiha: ateo por elección, amante de dolor ajeno y observador nato, jamás esperó encontrarse semejante cuadro frente a sus narices. Un interesante quinteto (_o sexteto en un futuro_) que era representado por sus autonombrados amigos; las primas Hyuga, los gemelos Namizake y Sakura Haruno.

La primera en la fila al matadero resultaba ser Hinata Hyuga, mejor conocida como Hina. Ella era algo así como el hielo, frío pero puede llegar a quemar. Hina tenía una personalidad temible, era arrogante, orgullosa, malhumorada, impaciente, mal hablada y con un genio de los mil demonios. Pero contrariamente tenía un físico que podría enloquecer hasta el más gay del mundo. Tenía una reputación tal que la zorra de Karin no se atrevía a levantar un dedo en su contra, incluso la brabucona de Tayuya huía de su presencia. Sí señor, esa era la Hina, su mejor amiga.

El segundo eslabón de la patética cadena del amor era Menma Namizake, y por Dios que jamás pensó que él podría sentir algo por otro ser humano que no fuera odio (_hay que remarcar que él era ateo_). Decir que lo detestaba era poco, especialmente después de pintarse el cabello de negro, ¡Vaya imbécil! Él tenía problemas de control de la ira, ni si quiera respetaba a sus padres y estaba a nada de entrar a la correccional, Naruto afirmaba que llegó a estar detenido tres días. Lo único que tenían en común era el total desprecio a toda persona de su entorno. Tal vez de todos Menma era el más fuera de lugar.

La tercera víctima de cupido era Hinata Hyuga, la prima buena. Tan dulce que provocaba diabetes, tartamudeaba como si la vida dependiera de ello y capaz de sonrojarse hasta niveles insospechados. Todos sabían que ella estaba enamorada Naruto (_excepto el mismo Naruto_) por lo cual le sorprendía bastante que estuviera dentro de este quinteto amoroso. Sí bien era irritante su extrema timidez sólo la soportaba porque ella hacía el mejor pastel de café del mundo (_que era tal vez el único postre que le gustaba_). Además que era la protegida de Hina, en pocas palabras intocable. Debía admitir que la chica le daba lastima por enamorarse de alguien como Naruto.

En cuarto lugar estaba el pobre diablo de Naruto Namizake. Era algo así como su mejor amigo, o al menos el rubio eso proclamaba a los cuatro vientos. Idiota como ninguno otro, con una habilidad nata para provocar ruidos molestos (_y no todos exactamente provenientes de su boca_). Era el hermano maltratado, amor no correspondido y saco personal de boxeo de Hina, una combinación digna de un fenómeno. Solo tenía ojos para Sakura, quien no lo veía más que un amigo e ignoraba completamente a Hinata, que lo veía como a un Dios (_esa chica debía ser zoofilica_). En definitiva con él sería con el que más se iba a divertir.

Por último, y por eso menos importante, estaba Sakura Haruno. La molesta chica de cabello color algodón de azúcar de feria de mala muerte y su acosadora personal por excelencia. Era el amor platónico de Naruto desde el jardín de niños, pero ella no mostraba el más mínimo interés y contrariamente a él lo alababa (_¡qué maldita suerte tenía!_). Pese a que era bastante inteligente con respecto a la escuela lo que en materia amorosa se refería era inversamente proporcional la bondad de Menma. Era tan predecible que podía apostar su mesada a que sabía cómo terminaría ella.

Cada uno más extraño que el otro. Por eso cuando llegó a la mesa donde siempre comía no pudo evitar que una sonrisa, que de agradable no tenía nada, surcara su rostro. Naruto como de costumbre trataba de llamar la atención de Sakura, quien apenas lo vio lo llamó para sentarse junto a ella. A un lado del rubio Hinata jugaba con sus dedos con una mueca de tristeza pero aún así le ofreció un trozo de pastel de café hecho por ella misma. Menma veía a todos con ojos asesinos y Hina le sacó la mochila de un tirón para copiar la tarea que le faltaba, acompañada de una que otra palabra impropia de una dama.

En ese momento Sasuke pensó ¿Realmente era tan jodidamente mal amigo que ni siquiera trataría de prever el desastre amoroso que se avecinaba solo para divertirse? Demonios, sí.

* * *

_¡Welcome to my fic!_

_Bueno, ya se que lo de la fiebre de la última película de Naruto ya ha pasado, ni si quiera tenía pensado escribir algo con estos personajes pero la idea surgió de pronto y me encanto. Aclaro que en la historia estarán ambas Hinatas, Hina será para la atrevida del mundo contrario y Hinata será para la normal chica del anime súper dulce._

_Ya saben que para tomatazos o chocolates pueden dejar un lindo comentario._

_July-duendecillo. _


End file.
